


you should all feel sucky

by GriiffinWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Attempt at Humor, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Offensive, Swearing, everythings gone to shit, i dont know what im doing, so many memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/pseuds/GriiffinWrites
Summary: bluebluebud: Guys, we need to work!painterpal: does memeing count as work?bluebluebud: Shut the fuck up or ill make youhoneybee: ok wtf(Aka, Blueberry and Cross make a studying group chat, and immediately regret their decisions)





	you should all feel sucky

**Author's Note:**

> And so shenanigans start...
> 
> bluebluebud: Blueberry  
> xXCrossXx: Cross  
> honeybee: Stretch  
> cornertrash: Goth  
> painterpal: Palette  
> YouAreAllFools21: Blackberry  
> NightNight: Nightmare  
> tdtm: Lust

**bluebluebud added honeybee, YouAreAllFools21, NightNight, tdtm;), cornertrash, painterpal to Studying Group**

xXCrossXx: Oh god blue what did you do

bluebluebud: I just added our friends!

tdtm;): big mistake~

**honeybee kicked tdtm;)**

bluebluebud: Stretch!!!!

painterpal:probably a good idea

honeybee: i will not let a pervert in a chat with you in it

bluebluebud: Oh come on!!! This is a studying chat!! >:(

**bluebluebud added tdtm;) to Studying Group**

tdtm;): thanks~

honeybee: oh my god blue

YouAreAllFools21: SO WHAT EXACTLY IS THIS GROUP CHAT FOR??

xXCrossXx: Studying, didn't chu read?

YouAreAllFools21: I DID READ IT! I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE!!

painterpal: i am snorting on my coffee

bluebluebud: Guys!! Stop getting off topic!!

painterpal: It's too late blue

xXCrossXx: I knew this wasnt a good idea..

painterpal: So is everyone ready to meme!!?

honeybee: yeet

xXCrossXx: uh sure

bluebluebud: CROSS! YOU BETRAYED ME!

xXCrossXx: I'm sorry, Blue. But i must give in.

painterpal: Welcome to the dark side.

xXCrossXx: Thank you.

NightNight: You all are so immature.

painterpal: stfu nightmare

NightNight: Hmph.

bluebluebud: Guys, this is not the time for memeing! Read the title of the group chat, it matters you know!!

**painterpal renamed the chatroom from Studying Group to source of all your best nightmares**

bluebluebud: Nightmare, how do you delete message?

NightNight: Click the dots next to the message then click "Delete" (Also, messages*)

bluebluebud: As well, how do you turn off moderation priviliges? (thank you)

NightNight: Settings, users, should be somewhat self explanatory

bluebluebud: Thank you for your help, Nightmare.

NightNight: You are very welcome.

painterpal: booo

honeybee: boring

xXCrossXx: ...That was abnormally gay

bluebluebud: um what

bluebluebud: anyways,,

**bluebluebud renamed the chatroom STUDYING GROUP, NO MEMEING ALLOWED!**

painterpal: i know someone who might be able to hack this chatroom

honeybee: um,,

bluebluebud: Guys, we need to work!

xXCrossXx: Wow your still trying

NightNight: You're*

painterpal: does memeing count as work?

bluebluebud: ...

honeybee: um,, im worried?

bluebluebud: Shut the fuck up or ill make you

honeybee: ok wtf

xXCrossXx: That was...

NightNight: Certainly unexpected, i know

painterpal: ...

bluebluebud: Past that, let's take this seriously!!

painterpal: hmm,

honeybee: nah

bluebluebud: Gawd!! 

tdtm;): you know you love us,, ;);)

painterpal:gay

honeybee: gay

xXCrossXx: gay

bluebluebud: chffd i hate you all

xXCrossXx: technically it was yourr fault for adding them

**bluebluebud had left the chat**

painterpal: thats the last well see of the blue loli

honeybee: EXCUSE Us,,,

xXCrossXx: Is it even legal to call him that?


End file.
